hiddenshadevillagefandomcom-20200214-history
Mori Saru
Mori Saru (サルの森, Saru Mori) is a Jōnin-level kunoichi formerly belonging to Konohagakure. She is the daughter of the head of the Saru pack that was established within the forest of Konohagakure. Recently she has taken on the role as the leader of the pack that is immigrating to Hikagakure. Background Mori was born in the forests of Konohagakure, the place her family called home. She belonged to one of the many branches of the Saru Clan. Mori was also the first born of the Alpha male of the pack. The leader. And though he was disappointed, he cherished her none the less. Personality One of Mori's most welcoming traits is her childlike curiousity. She has a child's wonder and is quite easily amused with things that are new to her. She is usually easy going and laid back, feeling that she has all the time in the world. In fact, the only time you'll find her take anything seriously is when it comes to food, a mission, or a fight. Mori is a girl who hates to lose, which is probably her most unwelcoming trait. This matched with her determination is what makes her fatal foe. Mori won't stay down over a little pain. If you want to keep her from coming at you, you're either going to have to knock her out, kill her, or break her legs. Of course, even if you break her legs she'll probably still crawl in your direction. Her upbringing along side the monkeys in the forests have made her an animal lover, as well. While she finds human society harsh, cruel, and idiotic; she finds that the animals have a much simpler, care free, and loving society and it touches her heart and soul. Despite her distaste for human culture and her highly unreasonable determination, Mori is a cheerful, fun loving, and grateful girl who is highly impulsive at times. Appearance Mori has slightly tanned skin and a very toned body. For her lifestyle, it is a must. For her entire life she has lived within forests, constantly climbing and foraging to get what she needs. It has given her a good figure and plenty of muscle, along with the flexibility such activities require. She also has beautiful but rare, amethyst colored eyes. Her hair is short and blue, pulled out of her face with the use of her forehead protector as a headband. When it comes to clothing she prefers to cover up only the necessities, as not to hinder her body movement. Mori always wears a pair of black gloves to protect her hands and is rarely seen wearing shoes unless she thinks she needs to. Which is almost never. Abilities Mori Saru is a skilled kunoichi whose main focus has been developing jutsu that will amplify her prowess of the Saru Clan's fighting-style. With the upbringing she has recieved within her pack, her body is extremely well suited for the fighting-style on it's own. Their culture has led to the development of a strong, agile body. One with which Mori fights proudly. Besides that she has extremely excellent eye sight because of a rare mutation known within the clan as Eipu no Chikaku. Not only can she see farther than most, but she also sees things in more detail. Ability #1 (replace with text) Ability #2 (replace with text) Accolades (replace with text) Quotes *If you go into a far, far forest and get very quiet, you'll come to understand that you're connected with everything. Category:Characters Category:Jōnin